1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a sheet conveying device configured to perform registration of a sheet and to correct or reduce skewing of the sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet conveying device is configured to feed a sheet from a feed tray and to convey the sheet to a recording unit along a sheet conveying path. The known sheet conveying device comprises a first convey roller and a second convey roller disposed along the sheet conveying path. The second convey roller is disposed downstream from the first convey roller and upstream from the recording unit. In order to perform registration of a sheet, the first convey roller is rotated in a forward direction to convey the sheet fed from the feed tray until the second convey roller nips the sheet. Subsequently, while the first convey roller is stopped, the second convey roller is rotated in a reverse direction to convey the sheet reversely until the sheet is released from a nip of the second convey roller. The sheet is bent between the first convey roller and the second convey roller, and an edge of the sheet is aligned with respect to the second convey roller.
However, the sheet may not be released from the nip of the second convey roller depending on a characteristic of a sheet. When a sheet having a particular characteristic is conveyed reversely by the second convey roller while the first convey roller is stopped, the sheet is bent and may generate a resilient force greater than a nip force of the second convey roller, and the second convey roller rotated in the reverse direction may slip on the sheet. This may impair alignment and deskewing of the sheet, and may cause damage to the sheet.